The Metallic Plunge
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: When Kurt tells Blaine he's never been to Six Flags, Blaine is determined to change that, but maybe there is a reason Kurt's never been. T for cursing.


**POWERLESS ONE-SHOT **

**(Kicks Haley) wake up. I finished.**

OOO! Is the tornado warning over yet?

**Twenty minutes… then it shall be time for Glee on Netflix.**

(Throws story at readers)

…**Please excuse her.**

* * *

><p>"I've never been to Six Flags."<p>

Blaine's newest copy of Vogue slips through his fingers, his hazel eyes as wide as they have ever been.

It is precisely 8:36 am on a beautiful Saturday morning at the Dalton Academy for Boys dorm, building C, room 211. Kurt and Blaine have woken up early to devour their latest copies of Vogue. It is completely silent void the occasional turn of a thin page or the slight gasp of awe coming from Kurt's lips when he sees something visual appealing.

"Never?"

Kurt shakes his head slightly without taking his eyes off the colorful page in front of him. His boyfriend lets out a sound resembling a short laugh. This gets his attention.

"What?"

He doesn't answer, but sits up from his lying position on the dorm bed, folds his magazine closed, smooths out his black V-neck shirt, and pushes his feet into his old, red Converse.

"_What?" _

Blaine chuckles as he saunters off to the bathroom, pushing his keys into the tight pocket of his white skinny jeans. He scans the counter for his hair gel, makes a move to run it through his hair, but a pale hand grabs his wrist.

"Going somewhere?"

He shrugs.

"Plan on taking me?"

He shrugs again.

"Then no gel. I like it when your curls are free." And as if to prove his point, Kurt moves his other hand to tangle into his boyfriend's dark brown hair, and brings his lips to Blaine's.

"Fine." The words escape as a mumble against Kurt's lips.

_Success_ is the only thought that runs through his mind. He skips off to the "shared" closet, even though they both know only Kurt keeps his non-Dalton clothes in it. Blaine seems to keep all his casual wear tucked away in various drawers.

"What should I wear?" Kurt taps his fingers thoughtfully against the dark-stained door, calling to the boy rinsing gel off his calloused hands.

"What you're wearing is fine, babe."

The countertenor scoffs before turning to the mirror. The blue collared shirt _did _make his eyes pop, but he was wearing white skinny jeans. Just. Like. Blaine. That was a no. But Blaine was too stubborn to change, and if Kurt changed, his entire outfit would be altered.

"It's 8:45. Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?"

HA! He laughed at the thought. He fingered his bow ties before settling on a nice navy with thin rows of silver string threaded through it. He could work with his hair in only fifteen minutes seeing as he already put thirty minutes of effort into it when he woke up. Still, fifteen minutes! He's never done less than an hour.

"Only for you, Blaine." He could practically feel Blaine's smile from the vanity. He pops the hairspray top off gracefully and lets the familiar hiss fill his ears. He was sort of excited to what was about to happen. He prefers for things to be planned, but Blaine's opened a whole new door he always edged away from unless it regarded fashion. The door of Spontaneity. Well, he couldn't be expected to avoid it all his life… could he?

Done.

"You might want to go to the bathroom before we leave."

Kurt furrowed an eyebrow at Blaine's random comment.

"_Why?"_

"Because. We're going to be gone a while."

"Blaine…"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Where on <em>Earth<em> are we going? We've been driving for over six hours!" The countertenor hit his head against the cloth seats of Blaine's car. The soloist laughed.

"Aren't you glad I made you go before we left?"

"Yes. I'm _beaming_ with gratitude. BEAMING!" He crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well if you're going to be like that, just got to sleep for the next ten minutes. We're almost there."

"UGH! I shudder at the thought! _Sleeping _in a car? Do you know what that would do to my _hair_?"

"Of course I do, Kurt." He laughed. "Of course I do."

Kurt's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He was being a complete sarcastic bitch, and Blaine was just sitting there grinning like a kid who just got a new puppy. He didn't even roll his eyes.

So Kurt did it for him.

But halfway through the roll, a flash of yellow sticking straight into the air caught his attention.

"What is _that?_"

Blaine glanced to the right and a _huge_ grin spread across his face.

"That—Kurt—is Vertical Velocity. It was forever before I was tall enough to ride it, and Superman, and Batman."

Then every little piece clicked together.

Oh, no.

"Blaine. Are you taking me to _Six Flags?_"

"Six Flags: Great America to be exact."

Great.

Just.

Fucking.

Great.

* * *

><p>"Two adults, please." Blaine smiled at the young girl behind the ticket booth, and a blush swept across her cheek.<p>

"113.98."

Kurt's mouth dropped as Blaine slid the girl a Visa. "Blaine!"

"What?" An expression of pure shock ran over his face.

"You are NOT paying over fifty dollars for my ticket!"

He smiled again, and that smile was seriously beginning to start to affect him. "Too late."

"Have a nice day at Six Flags: great America, and hey, if you wanted to come back later, I bet I could get you a discount." She gave a suggestive wink, and Kurt summoned all the power in the world to restrain himself from throttling that skank.

"That's a generous offer, but I'm already here today with someone special." And with that, Kurt felt Blaine's hand return to his, and he placed a small peck to the taller boy's cheek. The ticket girl wrinkled her nose in disproval, and Kurt just smiled like the smitten teenager he was, Blaine smiling along with him. Then Kurt remembered where he was, and what Blaine expected him to do.

His smile dropped.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… say, that ride looks nice!" He pointed to a tall white poll with a red carriage spinning around it. Blaine smiled.

"The Observation Tower?"

"Yeah! Let's go on that!"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>It was like that for most of the day. Kurt picked the gentlest rides he could spot and Blaine just smiled and agreed, enjoying his boyfriend's first Six Flags experience.<p>

And Kurt was enjoying it. It was the large rollercoasters that set him on edge, but he managed to avoid them until Blaine practically peed himself when they approached a large, yellow and dark purple-ish colored rollercoaster.

"Kurt! We _have _to ride Batman."

"I don't know Blaine…"

"C'mon Kurt, we've haven't rode one rollercoaster! Pleeeease!"

The countertenor felt sick. He relinquished his hold on Blaine's hand and ran for the closest bathroom.

"Kurt? Wait! Kurt!"

Lucky for him there wasn't a line, there were barely any guys there at all. He followed the sound of dry heaving to the last stall before leaning against it and lowering his voice.

"Kurt. C'mon Kurt. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel good."

"Well, we can leave if you want to."

"No, it's just—" there was a flush and a click before a clammy-looking Kurt emerged an approached the sinks. "It's just…"

"Kurt."

"I want you to…"

"Kurt."

He sighed. "Yeah?"

Blaine looked over to him smiling lovingly. "Are you afraid of rollercoasters?"

"No! NO! It's not the _rollercoaster…_ it's just—" The light-haired boy gestured to noting in particular. "It's the going up in the air at suck fast speeds with just a glorified buckle keeping you in place. What if you came unhooked? What if you got stuck? What if you fell to your _death_?"

"Kurt." Blaine took his boyfriend's worried face in his hands. "That is NOT going to happen. They run plenty of tests before they let actual people get on the ride. The technicians make sure the ride is 100% safe before a single, living being gets on. You will not fall. Because if you ride that ride with me, I will hold your hand the entire time. And on the .0000001% chance you do become unhooked; I will take that surge of adrenaline the rollercoaster is feeding me and have the strength of ten Blaines, and I will hold you to me and won't let you go until the ride is over. Then I will find the builder of the ride and _personally _give him internal bleeding. We clear?"

Kurt laughed with relief before capturing Blaine's lips in a tender kiss, not caring that they were in public.

"C'mon Blaine. Let's go ride batman."

* * *

><p>They waited one and a half hours to get on.<p>

"Here it is, Kurt. Moment of truth." He gave his boyfriend's had a reassuring squeeze.

Then the boarded.

And they were off, Blaine holding onto Kurt the whole time.

* * *

><p>"THAT WAS AWESOME! I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"<p>

Blaine fell to the ground with laughter.

"What?"

"Told you so."

In the end, Kurt and Blaine went to ride Vertical Velocity, and on the way out, they even rode Superman.

And Blaine held Kurt's hand on every ride.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt mumbled, fatigue heavy on his tongue. He ran his fingers through his already wind-blown hair. Blaine smiled.<p>

Not once did Kurt try to fix his hair.

Someone needed to document this occasion.

The moment Blaine made it to the highway, he looked over to Kurt, expecting to see that adrenaline-crazed smile, but instead found a sleeping countertenor, resting his head against the glass of the window.

Today was a productive day.

#1 – Kurt rode a rollercoaster.

#2 – Kurt didn't fix his hair after someone (or something) messed it up.

#3 – Kurt fell asleep in the car.

And all Blaine could do was smile.

Because he got to be there for every one of those experiences.


End file.
